


May I Borrow

by FairyNiamh



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, M/M, Neighbors, Trope Bingo Round 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:45:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen comes over to borrow a knife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May I Borrow

Jared cursed as he stubbed his poor bare toes on the leg of the coffee table. Whoever was banging on his door, at two in the fucking morning, had better have a damned good reason.

He groaned and shook his head after spying a fidgeting Jensen though his peephole.

"Jen, what the hell man?" he asked with a huge yawn after opening the door.

"Hey, look, this is super awkward, but do you have a knife set I can borrow? I went to use mine, but they are so dull, they couldn't cut melted butter."

"Finally taking care of your stalker problem?"

Jensen shook his head with a laugh. "Nah, Ms. Ling caught her trying to break into my house a few days ago."

"Huh, I don’t know if I should laugh or worry about the poor girl."

"Either or, it doesn’t matter. She only lasted a few hours. I feel for Ms. Ling though. She thought that Laura would last a week. What with her being so young."

Jared's eyebrows knitted tightly together. "A few _hours_? What the hell happened?"

"Evidently she had a bum heart. One tiny electric shock to the clitoris was all she needed to check out."

"Well, I'm glad she won’t be bothering you anymore. We should do a neighborhood pool and get Ms. Ling a present to cheer her up. There is an auction coming up. Online, with the option of seeing the goods in person before bidding. I bet we could find her a new toy there."

Jensen grinned and nodded. It felt nice to be helpful now and again. "We'll talk about it tomorrow, hopefully. Now, about those knives."

"You going to tell me why you need them?"

Jensen sighs and nods half-heartedly. "The Phem Hill Committee has finally decided on what they want done with Mr. Nevasay."

Jared's eyes got wide at the news. "They're going to kill him for being a cop? I mean, yeah, he's a pain in our asses and is always snooping, but Officer Malik keeps him off our tracks. This is dangerous!"

He holds up his hand in an effort to calm the man. "Look, this isn’t about that and it's not about him kicking that damned poodle. They went to talk to the wife, only to find the mother in law and rightful deed holder of the house."

"Where's Ellie? I mean, I saw her yesterday, sure she looked a little green, but she looked happy."

"She was pregnant."

"Ah, that explains the glow, wait, was pregnant, and not is?"

"Yeah, was. Even though he had slapped her around, more than once, she thought he would change when she told him. He beat her to near death and she lost the baby. Mrs. Knowles is asking for restitution. Yes, she knows what kind of community we are. No, she won’t tell anyone. The Committee has agreed to sanction any actions she chooses to take. That _cop_ broke one of the few rule we have here."

"No intentionally killing children," Jared finished solemnly. "Couldn't she use the normal channels to get justice?"

"Normally. Sadly he has an in with some of the hospital staff _and_ his fellow officers. The only reason _we_ know the truth is we have our own informants in both locations. Judith is going to slip him a sedative and have some of his friends drive him home. When they leave, I go and snag him."

"Then you kill him?"

"No, then I show Mrs. Knowles how to use the knife and make sure the asshole lives long enough to regret his decisions. Once she has killed him, then I get to figure out where to put him. No graveyard this time. It has to look like he made his way to Mexico and is never heard from again."

Jared nods his head, thinking, plotting. "Joey knows a pig farmer down in San Ysidro; and his body type is similar to Nevasay. We can have him drive the body down there and feed the waste to the pigs. Offer the farmer a few grand to keep silent and we're golden."

Jensen grinned as he walked up to the man and hugged him. "I knew I was coming here for more than knives. Want to come and help? I will admit that you are far more graceful with a blade than I am."

"Sure, then we can come back here and I can show you the surprise I've been training in the basement. You'll love him. Thirteen, and _almost_ fully broken in."

"Keep spoiling me and I might have to say yes."

"Yes, to what?" Jared asked with a smirk.

"Yes, to you being my partner in crime… and in bed. That has to wait though. No more tempting the weak-willed man. We have a woman to train and a man to maim."

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Phem means evil/bad in Hmong. Which is a fitting name for a community of Serial Killers, Child Molesters, and people who would otherwise be in jail.
> 
> *There are talks of: Spousal Abuse, Miscarriages, Revenge, Murder, and Child Sexual Abuse*
> 
> Written for the Flash Challenge: AUs You Never Knew You Wanted http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1137487.html#comments


End file.
